


Streets of Dust: A Sans Serif Mystery

by RiaHawk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Noirtale AU, Sans Serif Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaHawk/pseuds/RiaHawk
Summary: It started off as a simple missing persons case, and a welcome paycheck for the Serif and Serif Detective Agency. But life can move fast on Etbott Island, and what starts off simple turns ugly quickly. Sans Serif soon finds himself mixed up in theft, murder, and powers that should have been left alone, hot on the trail of a dangerous criminal who will stop at nothing to get what they want... even if it means the destruction of the city itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU I've been playing with, and it's finally coalesced into a coherent shape. The chapters might be a little short (the prologue is *very* short), but we'll get there in the end. This is also going to be crossposted to my tumblr, with chapters going up there before they go up here. 
> 
> Buckle your seatbelts, we're in for a bumpy flight.

Like any good dime novel, it ended in the rain.

I looked over the edge of the roof to the dirty alley three stories below me. The light was bad there. I could just make out the twisted body of the human lying in a crumpled mess. I wasn’t surprised. Or rather, the only thing that surprised me was how long it had taken. The rooftop wasn’t the best footing in the best of circumstances, and with the rain, it was like glass. One of us would have ended up going over. I should feel lucky it wasn’t me.

Water was streaming across my skull, and it made it hard to see. I couldn’t tell if the human was alive or dead, not from here. I’d have to go down and take a look. Much as I didn’t want to.

Self-recrimination’s a bitch.

How had it come to this? How had I let it get this far? Surely there should have been something, anything I could have done. Surely, it didn’t have to end with fourteen monsters dead, more injured, all hell breaking loose both literally and figuratively… and the human.

The homicidal nutjob who’d made my life a living hell for the past while, that even I felt sorry for, here at the end.

There _had_ to have been a way I could have stopped it all…


End file.
